


Un sueño y una mentira

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de irte y dejar al Padre de Todo solo, le revelas la verdad, ésa que hace que una lágrima ruede por su rostro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un sueño y una mentira

Ves como la fina capa de energía dorada envuelve el cuerpo durmiente del ser que dijo ser tu padre por siglos. Aprecias cada brillante partícula flotar sobre él, protegiéndolo en su pesado sueño. Tu madre sigue a su lado, tomando con absoluta devoción su mano, acariciándola apaciblemente.

Desvías la mirada y puedes notar como te dedica una sonrisa llena de tristeza, de esas que siempre te ofrecía cuando Odín prestaba más atención a los golpes que aprendía Thor y no a tus complicados y raros hechizos que hacían desaparecer las cosas del palacio.

Tú sonríes, pero no transmites nada. Ella se da cuenta y se levanta de su asiento, camina hasta estar frente a ti y toma tus manos, balanceándolas suavemente. 

—Loki, no puedo imaginar como te sientes, pero no debes sentirte mal. Tu padre guardó el secreto para protegerte.

Protegerte de saber la verdad; eres un mero trofeo de una guerra que perdió tu pueblo, tu verdadero pueblo, esa raza de monstros que los niños ven en sus pesadillas.

—Yo… —Te quedas sin palabras que describan tu dolor, tu decepción. Ahora entiendes el motivo que llevo a Odín a preferir a Thor siempre, a menospreciarte e ignorarte desde que tienes memoria.

Tu cabello no está hecho de rayos solares ni tus ojos del infinito del cielo, tienes sangre azul y fría que recorre tus venas, cabellos negros salidos de la oscuridad más terrible, ojos verdes que esconden el rojo de la ira que siempre has sentido.

Pero no puedes decirle nada a Madre. A pesar de todo, ella no merece éso.

—Loki.

—Yo… entiendo los motivos que tuvo Padre —mientes, pero sonríes de todas formas; una mentira más no la dañará—. No te preocupes por mí, Madre. Ve a descansar, él no quisiera que descuidaras tu salud.

Frigga te abraza y puedes percibir el agradable aroma que emana su cabello, sientes el calor apoderarse por todo tu cuerpo y esa calma que siempre te ha dado tu madre aparece. 

Envuelves con tus brazos a la mujer que te crio y te educó, ella responde con un beso en la mejilla. Sabe que adoras ese detalle.

—Te amo, Loki. Siempre serás nuestro hijo, no lo olvides.

Cuando ella se retira, te acercas a Odín y acercas una mano a su rostro, pero no tocas su piel. Sonríes y no puedes evitar alejar tu brazo rápidamente, como si te quemara la piel.

—Creo que escuchas de todos modos, así que presta atención, Padre. Te probaré que soy igual a Thor, que soy digno de ser llamado hijo de Odín —antes de irte y dejar al Padre de Todo solo, le revelas la verdad, ésa que hace que una lágrima ruede por su rostro—. Me sentaré en el trono como el nuevo rey de Asgard, pero te confesaré algo: yo nunca quise el trono.

Tú nunca lo ambicionaste, pero demostrarás que puedes hacerlo, lograrlo sin ayuda de nadie. Porque eres Loki, hermano de Thor e hijo de Odín.

Nadie dudará de ti. Nunca más.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Loki, y todos los personajes y universos usados son propiedad de Marvel, Disney y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.


End file.
